Crisis of Faith
"Crisis of Faith" is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. It was aired in the United States on November 17, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Way up north, where Citizen Z used to broadcast night and day, Kaya in the Sky-a is fixing the Northern Lights Station when she realizes that Zona forces are moving in on them. She takes Nana and her baby, JZ into a panic room where they can hide, and try desperately to contact help. But alas, her cries fall on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Operation Bitemark, our team of intrepid heroes, make their way to a church near the Canadian border. It seems like a safe place to hide, but it turns out to be surprisingly difficult to escape from. Murphy, Doc, 10K and Sgt. Lilly fight a group of zombie nuns hiding in the top of the church balcony. And that's just the start of their trouble. There’s a zombie hockey team, some zombie SCTV characters, and a whole lot of other hosers they have to worry about. When Roberta claims that their new course could be leading them even further into the hellscape that is her fiery nightmares, Murphy mind-melds with her. And they end up in a gorgeous field together. It doesn't last. Soon, Murphy begins to see the fire and ash she's talking about and when he bursts into flame, he starts to believe her. What she’s going through is excruciating, and Murphy feels bad for not taking her as seriously as he might have. As the gang continues to look for a way out of the church, they come across someone ringing a bell in the tower. They unmask him and meet Luis, who seems to be collecting artifacts, though they think he's a grave robber. After some interrogation, they learn he's looking for a relic: the finger bone of St. Theresa, that’s said to be buried in this church. The bone is rumored to heal the sick and Luis has been collecting a lot of artifacts, led here by dreams and visions. The more he talks about it, the more his faith seems to inspire Roberta that her visions actually do mean something. Luis turns out to bond with pretty much everyone, actually. He helps Murphy process more of his feelings about Lucy's death and then, they open the crypt. Because a zombie hockey player dropped down into the crypt with them, the zombie disease infects the priest inside the crypt and he comes to life. There’s a terrible fight and once the zombie priest dies, Luis takes his artifact. And it’s not the right one. This isn’t what he was looking for. Worse, now the team is stuck in the catacombs. They know it'll take a miracle to get them out, when suddenly, the bells start to ring again. The zombies are starting to leave. When the team makes their way up into the church, they find a little girl who looks just like Lucy, holding the relic that Luis was looking for. When Luis offers them all something for their help, the team wind up with a battery that can fire up the radio they use to contact the Northern Lights station. They get a signal from Kaya in the Sky-a but she can't hear them. They can only hear her. And so, back to the US they go, looking for a transmitter, no longer destined for Newmerica. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Ramona Young as Kaya Guest Starring * Drew Highlands as Luis Co-Stars * Kodiak Lopez as JZ * Darlene McCarty as Nana Deaths * Luis Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Notes * First (and last) appearance of Luis. * First appearance of JZ(Physical). Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 408recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 10.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 11.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 12.jpg Znation gallery 408recap 13.jpg Videos Z Nation 4x08 Promo "Crisis of Faith" (HD) Season 4 Episode 8 Promo References